Dalish Elf Origin
} |name = Dalish Elf Origin: A Child of the Dalish |image = Concept-Rogue.png |px= 270px |qcat = Origin story |location = Brecilian Forest |start=New campaign with Dalish Elf character (Warrior or Rogue) |rewards=Achievement: Corrupted Heirloom Necklace Keeper's Ring |end=Ostagar |previous = N/A |next = Joining the Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Elves with the Dalish Elf Origin roam free in the forest, seeking to recover the lost lore of ancient Elvhenan. Many of them look down on the "flat-ears", the City Elves who live trapped in poverty and high walled Alienages amongst the shemlen - the humans or "quick children". "We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit." This is the oath the Dalish elves hold close to their hearts. In ancient times the elves ruled over Thedas alone, ageless and beautiful, until the humans came. Enslaved for a thousand years, the elves lost not only their immortality but their very identity. The Dalish are those elves who proudly refuse to live in human cities, proudly wandering the most remote corners of the wild lands in small clans that rarely meet. Their wagons are welcome nowhere, and more than one tale is told of the Dalish clashing with remote villagers who attempt to drive them away by force. Much has been lost, but the Dalish will find what has been lost and keep it safe. They will re-learn the elven tongue, rediscover the ancient crafts and practice the old magics. They will spurn the human god and instead cleave to the ancient pantheon of the elves, praying that one day their own gods will return and lead their people to a new homeland. There the Dalish will await the return of those elves who have forgotten what they were, they will teach them to remember. And until that day comes most importantly they will stand fast. As long as the landships are seen on the horizon there will be hope, hope that what was long ago shattered by the touch of mortal man may one day yet be restored.BioWare Dragon Age: Origins Site - Dalish Elf Origin Plot Whilst hunting in the woods of the Brecilian Forest with Tamlen, a friend from childhood, the Dalish Elf come across three humans who claim to have discovered ancient ruins in a nearby cave. Exploring these ruins, Tamlen touches a strange mirror which unleashes some sort of magic that knocks the Dalish Elf unconscious. The Dalish Elf is rescued by Duncan, a Grey Warden, and awakens two days later in their clan's camp barely recovered from a peculiar fever. Sent back to the cave to search for Tamlen, they meet Duncan again. He explains that the mirror is somehow transmitting the darkspawn taint and that the only way you can survive is to join the Grey Wardens, who gain immunity to the taint. Dalish elves receive Codex Entry: The Dalish Elves at the beginning of the origin story. See the main article for a detailed walkthrough. If you want to see walkthrough videos on "Dalish Elf - Origin Quest" click on this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uf3SY62ddUg Characters *Ashalle: An elven female and old friend of the protagonist's parents. She appears at the end of the game, if the Warden survives the battle with the Archdemon. *Duncan: A Grey Warden. *Fenarel: A young, male warrior in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin and temporary companion of the protagonist. *Ilen: An elven craftsman and merchant in the Dalish Elf Origin. *Junar: An elven male archer in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin. *Maren: A female elf and the keeper of the Halla in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin. *Marethari: The Keeper of the Dalish clan of the origin story. She appears at the Warden's funeral if (s)he died fighting the Archdemon. *Merrill: The Keeper's apprentice in the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin, a female elven mage and temporary companion of the protagonist. *Paivel: A male elf and clan storyteller in the Dalish Elf Origin. *Pol: A male elf from the Denerim Alienage who escaped from the city after being sentenced to hang for stealing. He has recently been taken in by the clan of the Dalish Elf Origin. *Tamlen: A male, elven warrior who is the childhood friend and temporary companion of the protagonist. Initial Statistics In addition to those selected by the player at character creation, a Dalish Elf Warden automatically begins with the following: Skills: Survival, plus Combat Training (Warrior) or Poison-Making (Rogue) Starting Talents: Pinning Shot (Warrior) or Dirty Fighting (Rogue) Initial Gear: Dalish Armor (full set), Shortbow, Dar'Misaan and Clan Shield (Warrior) or dual Dar'Misu (Rogue) Enemies *Bereskarn *Genlocks *Genlock Emissary *Giant Spiders *Skeletons *Wolves Items Plot Items: Dalish Camp: Elven Ruins: Codex Result Travel with Duncan to Ostagar, where King Cailan Theirin is mustering an army against the darkspawn. After being greeted by Cailan on arrival, the next quest will be Joining the Grey Wardens. If it has not previously been earned, the Corrupted Achievement will be unlocked. Trivia *The Strange Statue at the far west of the Elven Ruins bears the legend "A strange statue commemorating the emergence of--and short-lived trading with--dwarves who dug too high and too frugal and struck elves". These dwarves are presumably jokey counterparts to those in Tolkein's Lord of the Rings series who dug too deep and too greedily and freed the Balrog. See Also *Origins *Dalish Elves Gallery Concept-Rogue.png|Dalish Elf concept art Dalish Elf.JPG|Dalish Elf concept art (with border) Area-BrecilianForestOrigin.png|The Brecilian Forest, where The Warden's clan wander and hunt Deer.png|Deer in the Brecilian Forest Tamlen image.jpg|Tamlen, The Warden's friend since childhood Elven Tattoo Example.JPG|Tamlen aims his bow at some humans found trespassing in the forest Creature-Wolf.jpg|Wolves can be found in the Brecilian Forest Passage to The Elven Ruins Dalish Origin.jpg|Passage to The Elven Ruins Object-Elven Statue.jpg|An elven statue found in some ruins in the Brecilian Forest Creature-Giant Spider.jpg|Giant Spiders nest in the ruins Object-TevinterMirror.png|Tamlen is fascinated by a strange mirror of Tevinter manufacture NPC-Tamlen.jpg|Tamlen's curiosity gets the better of him Area-Dalish Camp.jpg|The Dalish Camp NPC-Marethari.png|Marethari, Keeper of The Warden's clan Fenarel.JPG|Fenarel, a young hunter in The Warden's clan NPC-Paivel.png|Paivel, elder and storyteller Character-Paivel teaches Dalish children.jpg|Paivel teaches the children about Elven history NPC-Maren.png|Maren, keeper of the halla Creature-Halla.jpg|Halla in an enclosure in the Dalish Camp NPC-Ilen-Closeup.png|Master Ilen, craftsman in The Warden's clan NPC-Ilen.jpg|Master Ilen can be persuaded to give The Warden a bow of his own making NPC-JunarAndPol.png|Pol, a City Elf from Denerim lately taken in by the clan, is taught to shoot by Junar NPC-Ashalle-Closeup.png|Ashalle, an old friend of The Warden's parents who has stood in place of a mother since their death NPC-Ashalle.png|Ashalle will tell how The Warden's parents died and hand over a key to a family heirloom Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill, the Keeper's apprentice in The Warden's clan NPC-PaivelRecitesAMourningPoem.png|Paivel recites a poem about uthenera Quest-Dalish Elf Origin Farewell.jpg|The clan bid their farewells References Category:Origin Story Quests Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests